The Power of Seduction
by FierceLittleThing
Summary: As 13's most appointed rebel in Coin's recuit, it is the usual for Peeta to flirt and tease to earn his keep. But after a string of failed missions, he has one last chance to prove himself. Plans soon go awry when he gets caught in an unwanted love affair with the President's step son; Cato Hadley. How far is he willing to go to please Coin and still keep Cato obliviously safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Y'all can skin me alive if you want, I know my updates haven't been very regular I'm so sorry. But... I do have one reasonable excuse for not updating. This is an idea that I've always wanted to give a go at, so I have finally gotten off my ass and decided to write it up. The good thing about this story? I have the whole fanfic planned out and ready to write, (with the exceptions of chapters 2 and 3 since I already wrote them) yes I know! It's a start lol. But never mind my ranting about future chapters and such, take a look at Chapter One and tell me if I should continue or not :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins! **

**Warning: Sexual themes, cursing, death and violence.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"How much are you willing to bet that you couldn't make it a mile into the woods before turning back?"<p>

Peeta seriously thinks over the proposition as he stares through the barbed wire that surrounded the outside rim of the district. He wasn't going to let Katniss, of all people, show him up, and he didn't want to seem like a total scaredy cat. He imagined how mother would beat and yell at him for even the slightest showing of weakness. Or how his brothers would taunt him for not being able to lift up the gigantic sacks of flour. He wasn't scared. Nor was he weak.

"One mile? I could walk five without even thinking about turning back. I bet you haven't even been five miles deep."

Every Sunday, the only week day that miners have off of work, Katniss would disappear into the woods with her father. She always came back bragging to her best friend about her expeditions and tell wild stories about the strange creatures that lurked in the woods. About how brave she was to supposedly fight them off with her bow and arrows.

He was brave. He was just as brave as her. Anything Katniss could do he could do better.

He tries to remember that as he sits in the biting wind, too prideful to snuggle up with an also shivering and too prideful Katniss. He had stuck true to his word and gone what his seven year old brain would consider five miles. It was the farthest Katniss as ever been in the woods and finding their way back was going to be difficult with the lack of familiarity and light. Katniss sat complaining about the cold and the stupidity of their bet.

No it wasn't stupid to Peeta. He could hold his own out here. And besides this was a step up from district 12, where there wasn't hot water unless boiled, wasn't fresh foods or clean water. Where there wasn't a low clicking noise as well. The clicking of a gun.

The fine hairs on the back of Peeta's neck stood on end, Katniss's breathing turning rapid and she froze behind a nearby bush. Although the two have never actually seen a gun kill anyone (although they have seen the victims lying dead on the walk to school) the sound was too distinctive to misplace.

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow. Oh well, this was a better death to die he supposed. Death in the barrel of a gun seemed a much better fate than death by your own stomach from not eating. Much quicker and painless. He squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Hey." A rough hand nudges him from his sitting position. He opens a tentative eye to see a dull, brutish looking man that was most likely way over 6 feet, towering over his small hunched figure. Another nudge. "Hey kid are you alright?"

Relief floods his body at the words. Thankfully the man wasn't looking to put a bullet in his head. Another day cheating death.

He nods shakily, still freezing. He could barely move his fingers, the digits feeling numb as more time passes.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise, just let me see what I can do to get you out of here." For such a intimidating man his voice was soothing and warm, much more kinder than even his own mother's.

"Ka-a-atniss though." Peeta stutters from the cold and residual fear. The man looks confused. "My friend, Katniss." She appears out of the bushes that concealed her slowly, like a wild animal walking up to a predator.

"I'll bring the both you. But first I need your name son."

He thinks about whether or not to comply. His father always told him never to give out personal information to strangers. That was including his name. It was worth a shot if it got him out and away from these woods. "Peeta Mellark." The man nods, grateful at the information.

"You can call me Boggs."

Katniss giggles, already feeling at ease around the man. Naivety always was her downfall. "That's a funny name." He smiles back at her. The name 'Katniss' wasn't much better.

"Where are you going to take us?" Peeta asks, biting the bullet and questions him. "If it's the Capitol then I don't want to go."

The man- Boggs- stands up straighter at his protest, two bushy gray eyebrows raised. "Really now? And why is that?"

"Because the Capitol is disgusting. And so is the Hunger Games. I hate all of them, while we starve they do nothing all day." It was true, the Capitol was merely consumers of all the districts hard labor. Boggs smiles down at him like a proud father.

"Then lucky for you, we are going to a place where everyone shares your beliefs."

. . . . .

"I can't believe you had to drug them, their seven years old! Did you think they were going to whip out a gun on me?" Boggs demands from Coin. He stares at the drug induced children in the corner. Coin could be a real asshole sometimes.

"It was for safety reasons. You never know. They could be mutts." And the Capitol children could be poor. Both of those statements made a lot of sense.

"All I'm asking for is immunity for two good, kind hearted, innocent seven year old children. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." Coin hisses. "How would two needy, hungry kids contribute to the cause?" We have enough mouths to feed as it is."

Boggs pauses, his eyes still locked on the children, more specifically on the boy. Peeta was his name. "The boy. He has a spark to him. I haven't seen that sort of passion in years. He has something against the Capitol, a hatred for the people and the Hunger Games. We could use him in 13."

Coin glares at the drugged boy sharply, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"Just to give him and his friend Katniss immunity. That's two more soldiers that you have on your side."

Boggs shifts in his seat, waiting on a bated breath for Coin's answer. "Alright." He breathes a sigh of relief for the two innocent souls. "But, I have an offer for you and the dirty 12 kids," her smile was too sickly sweet to believe, "You can keep the brats here but I want them to the best soldiers we have for use, and the boy, I feel that he could work as our Mockingjay. When the time is right of course."

It was the best deal he could achieve under the circumstances. But he had faith in the boy, no one with that sort of passion was to be left in the dust when as Coin said the time was right to rebel.

Peeta was a leader before he even knew it.

. . . . .

Peeta, with Katniss right by his side grew up in 13 by laws, weapons and training tactics. He became as strong and powerful as an ox, at the mere age of 13 was able to shoot a person down with deadly accuracy. Though usually a knife was his first weapon of choice a gun did the job as well- if not better -than a knife. His most powerful weapon however, and quite possibly Alma's favorite to exploit, was his irresistible charm and natural good looks. He could weasel his way into a heart made of stone and find out secretive information. Lust was just as a powerful tactic then holding a gun to a persons head.

Alma calls it 'seduction'. Katniss calls it whoring himself out.

It isn't his proudest of moments when he whimpers and pants, flirts and teases his way into completing a task. As much as his skin crawls afterwards with the feeling of unfamiliar hands running up and down his body, he knows better than to complain. Peeta owns Alma after all. Katniss does too, she's just too proud to admit it.

After being taken to 13 they were spared on behalf of the citizens in exchange for being an active member in the cause of bringing down the Capitol. Things are different here, people vote for what they believe in unlike the rest of Panem where tongues are cut just to stop the spreading of "unconstitutional ideas". That was what Boggs, basically his guardian here in 13 had said. He was strict with Peeta and always had him do better than what was expected from the other rebels. He doesn't know whether it was genuinely tough love or something else.

Panem's president, Cornelius Snow is a vile man with sick beliefs. Had it been up to him, the Hunger Games would have never stopped. Peeta might have been a tribute being shipped to the Capitol as of now if it weren't for the obvious decrease in district population. Without the districts, where would the Capitol get their bread and jewels from?

Personally Peeta places Capitol citizens beneath maggots in terms of creatures that he wants to come in contact with his skin. But every so often he has to in sake of his position as rebel. It will be up to him to rally and fight for the cause when the time is right. Though there are no more hunger games, the districts still suffer like there is. Whippings, public executions and food shortages where nothing new for most of the citizens of Panem. They where enslaved by their own country.

That was the purpose of 13. To end all injustice and suffering. But sometimes after a rough night, one where an innocent person dies by Peeta's hand, or where he has to whore himself out again to make Alma proud, sometimes he thinks that when it all comes down to it 13 is no better than the Capitol.

"I heard that your going to get the boot soon by Alma." Katniss whispered over to Peeta at lunch.

Peeta blew a raspberry at her conclusion. "I'm the best they've got over here in 13, there's no way they would let me go." His arrogance was only skin deep however even he wondered if he was in for a wake call.

It was Katniss' turn to huff. "Oh really now, what about the whole Gloss fiasco? All you had to do was hack into a simple computer! Or how you couldn't even sneak into the District 3's representatives house. Peeta even I could have done that! Or how about that disastrous last task you had to complete? Six people got arrest because of you Peeta, Coin isn't one to just look over that type of stuff. You may be our best but your not invincible, face it, your going to get the boot."

All the while Katniss was talking Peeta was rolling his eyes, his nose twitching at every word. Katniss was one of the harshest rebels here in 13, always the most blunt and merciless of the bunch. She had no trouble voicing her thoughts. And Peeta was terrified that she might be correct this time.

It wasn't like he was slacking on his duties. He worked, trained, and helped his fellow rebels just as much as the next person. The only difference was that he succeeded at anything the trainers through his way, making him first person for Alma to go it when there was a situation that needed a solider to handle it. Or her own personal prostitute. Depending on the situation the title from solider to whore shifted variously.

A solider dressed in the usual 13 apparel, a fitted all black attire marched up to the pair just as Peeta opened his mouth to speak.

"Peeta Mellark, Madam Coin would like to have word with you on account for your past duties."

Peeta growled at the unfinished statement. Katniss was right, Alma was upset with him and from her wry smirk Katniss knew she was right as well.

"Tell Ice Queen I said hello and slip in a fuck you while your at it for me alright?" Katniss said lazily as Peeta slowly rises from his seat. The guard stiffened even more at her bluntness but didn't comment. The younger generation of rebels where just that; rebels. They said the most vulgar of things and demonstrated awful acts of uncivil doings amongst themselves. According to Katniss it was another way that 13 has corrupted them and herself. Though in Peeta's eyes she's always been like this.

"How ironic seeing that I'm talking to her right now." As far as insults go and vulgarity Peeta was one the more kinder young individuals. He much rather purr and whimper than curse, despite how degrading the former was.

As he walked he felt Katniss's scowl radiant through his skull. He hopes that whatever Alma needs to talk to him about that it puts Katniss's conclusion to shame.

. . . . .

"Peeta, sit."

He sits, immediately scared of calm serene tone in her voice. She was a stoic women, barely showing any emotion. Her posture was stiff and intimidating, even her hair lacked life, stiff, gray and quite possibly a wig.

"You wanted to see me Madam?"

Alma's eyes bored into his own, the slushy grey mixing with a fearful shade of Peeta's brilliant blue.

"Yes. Peeta it has occurred to me that your recent failures are handicapping us from progress forward am I correct?"

Her statement was grossly exaggerated but after years of working for her, Peeta knew better than to try an correct Alma. She hated being wrong. He nods glumly.

"Peeta, as leader of 13 and future president of Panem it's my duty to insure that all citizens are safe under my care. Do you know what this means?"

He refrained from rolling his eyes. Peeta has heard this speech since he became an official solider. He knew what was coming next, Katniss was wrong thankfully.

"No M'am."

"It means that if I feel that Snow is plotting a something then it's my duty to investigate farther. And Peeta, as of late the districts have been very unsettled."

This wasn't what he was expecting. Usually she would go into a self righteous proclamation about her duty to protect the rights of District citizens. Not this. If the president was up to something only a special handful of people where on her hit list to assign as spies. Him being one of them. This wasn't good, he could sense it.

"They are always unsettled, what with food shortages and all."

Alma tutted at his cluelessness. "Do you know what Panem en circuses mean Peeta?" When he shook his head she continued. "It means bread and circuses. That's the point of the districts, to provide food and entertainment to their superiors. Ever since the abolishment of the Hunger Games the Capitol citizens become bored, my sources tell me that there will be another Hunger Game next summer."

The young rebel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What does this have to do with me?" Not that he doesn't care about the well being of the district children but it seems a bit odd that Alma would share this information with him.

"It has everything to do with you Peeta because a it's up to you and only you to stop it." He jerked his head upwards in protest.

"Up to me?! That's not fair, I can't stop another era of Hunger Games from happening!" Why does it have to be him?

"You can and you will, it's either that or you leave 13. Which will it be?"

This wasn't fair. Why him, oh God, why him? Ok so Peeta's past few tasks weren't up to par with his usual performance, he knew that. But he couldn't stop a Hunger Games from occurring, that out of the question. And leaving 13 wasn't an option either. All he knew was district 13 life, even 12 was a blur.

"Fine. I'll do it." He sighed. Maybe it would be okay, and he could run away to district four perhaps. Maybe even with Katniss. That would be nice.

"Good, you will be leaving tomorrow. I suggest you prepare yourself, it will be a while until you see familiar faces again."

Tomorrow. That barely even gave him time to say good bye to Katniss. Or Boggs.

Taking her residual silence as a signal to left he got up from the metal chair swiftly.

"And Peeta?"

He turned around to face her, those slushy grey colored eyes locked on some scattered papers in front of her.

"If you don't find a way to stop the next Hunger Games from happening don't bother coming back here to 13. Your services will no longer be needed."

. . . . .

"Is she serious?! Stop a fucking Hunger Games from happening, not even I could do that!"

Katniss walked around the small quarter that was their room frantically, ranting about the unfairness of it all and why she will never liked Coin.

"That's why I hate that bitch Peeta, she's manipulative and crazy, I don't know why you run around in circles trying to fetch her sticks like a little puppy dog. You need to put a stop to this now."

Peeta sat on the bed by the door, silent as a mouse. A backpack with half of his very few belongings hung from the bed pole. His most prized precession, a gold mockingjay pin was carressed in between the pads of his thumbs nervously. "I know Katniss, really I know."

"Then why don't you tell her no?!" She demanded. An angry Katniss was terrifying but she did have a point. Why does he do it?

"Because... because..." Katniss sighed at his falter of words.

"Peeta," she said strangely soothingly. "She doesn't control you. Or at least she shouldn't. I mean think about it Peeta, did you really want to have sex with all those people?"

"No but-"

"And do you think that it's really fair that she made you, against your own morals, to kill all those people that one time. You couldn't sleep for a week straight because of the nightmares. Nobody should be forced to kill another human being and yet she forced you to do just that."

Peeta winced at the memory. It had happened a while ago, back when he was only 14 and already an expert at espionage. It wasn't exactly forced, Alma had suggested to do it, against his morals of course, but back then he was young, naive, and foolishly loyal to Alma to death.

The memory and guilt made him itchy. He remembers the long thin cuts on his arms from scratching too hard last time along with the hour long discussion Katniss had about it and refrained. A bad memory wasn't worth the trouble.

"It's not that easy Katniss, she'll kill me if she really wants to. This isn't up discussion. I'm sorry but what's done is done and I'm heading to the Capitol tomorrow morning."

Katniss was quiet for the first time, her expression hard. "Then I'm coming with you." She said quietly.

"Katniss,"

"Stop Peeta I'm coming with you! Your not just going to leave me here with Coin and all these stiff 13 people. Wherever you go I go."

That is, if she allows it.

. . . . .

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to argue with you Miss Everdeen." Coin said, closing her agenda shut from prying eyes. "This is none of your concern anyhow."

Katniss stomped her foot and huffed the action making Peeta stifle his rising chuckle. "What's the harm? Peeta and I have been partners from the start, it only makes sense that I go with him."

Though Coin might be cruel, she wasn't senseless. She knows in this kind of situation the more the merrier. She seems to thinks this too, and after much begging from Peeta and mumbled cursing from Katniss sees the light and agrees.

Katniss yanks Peeta out the metal room, skipping merrily down the hallways. "How great is this? You and me against the Capitol."

"It would be great if you weren't tugging my arm out my socket, you have an abnormally strong grip for a girl you know."

"That's my secret weapon to use in the Capitol. I knew all that kick ass training we did here would be good for something." She smiles dreamily and sighs to herself as they enter the elevator. You would think she was talking about a boy and not a mission to destroy the Capitol. "I've always wanted to do this. For my father."

"And now we can. But I think it's important that we set some rules especially for you while are there." She scoffs. "No horse playing, no drawing attention to yourself or me, and no scaring children with your gun please."

She steps forward so her chest meets his. "Since were playing that game, no whoring yourself out. It's bad enough that you have to do it here. No need to continue the practice."

"God do you think I just spread my legs for any old person?" His scowl darkened his eyes to a navy blue.

"Well," her partner makes a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. "I'm just messing about." She pauses as they step out the elevator before whipping back around to him. "And oh yes how can I forget. No developing feelings for anyone. The last you did that in eight it was a total disaster. It really sets us up for failure and going back to 12 is not a option."

He blinks bewildered. "I don't fall in love! Or catch feelings, that was a one time thing. And even if I did I definitely wouldn't do it while in the Capitol for a Capitol guy. How disgusting. I do have standards you know."

"If you say so. Now come on Cupid we have work to do."

"Like?" He didn't bother saying anything about her teasing name calling.

"Like packing, tactics for how to get into the President's mansion. . . and who your going to seduced, because we all know your not going to follow our newly formed rules."

She was right again irritatingly enough. He couldn't keep it in his pants if he tried. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. After all they were heading to a place where sex dominates most people's thoughts. How easy to would be to trick a poor soul there. And maybe, there was someone there at the Capitol foolish enough to fall for his act.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Reviews help answer my questions :)<strong>

**Now I bet that you guys have some questions of your own so I'll clarify things a bit. There is no Hunger Games but most of the country (the districts) are as poor as they where in Catching Fire after the victory tour. Peeta is the Mockingjay unknowingly, (that will be answered later) and the whole deal between Boggs and Coin? Keep reading and you will find out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! Keep 'em coming, I love hearing what you guys have to say! Here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p>Peeta didn't think his stomach could take anymore abuse from the rocking and jerks that the train was making. Rides on a hovercraft always made him sick to his stomach. Train rides where just as bad.<p>

Katniss came bouncing in from the other dank room, totally unaffected by the harsh turns and swivels. "I have a map of the Capitol. I borrowed it from the train conductor."

Like that was the truth. "Or do you mean you stole it from the train conductor?" Replied Peeta inquiringly.

She shrugs. "It's mine now, right? Anyway I think we should start assessing how we are going to get Snow busted. It's going to be a long 3 months and one week."

"3 months and a week? Coin didn't give us a time limit."

Plopping herself down on the dusty ground next to Peeta she quirks an eyebrow. "I just calculated it. You know, as much as I hate being Coin's bitch slave, I think her suspicions might be right, in three months and one week it would have been reaping day. So it's possible that Snow is up to no good."

Peeta thought about it. Katniss was excellent with numbers and planning, she had the memory of the high tech computers only special intelligence members were allowed to use. Reaping day is the only day where district people became antsy and protested, or even in the much more poorer districts- violent. It was a reminder how unfair the Capitol was back then and how they still continue to be just as cruel even without the Hunger Games. Most of 12 was too focused on surviving the day to worry about being unruly. It would take something big, something like the return of the hunger games to silence them for good. He could see Snow pulling a bastard move like that.

"-So I think it's safe to say that Capitol citizens would most likely have heard or be hearing some great news soon. And that the districts will be reliving a nightmare." The brunette stands up, disgusted by the soggy wooden floor. She dusts her hands over the rear of her black army pants. That was another thing.

"We are going to have to get some new clothes too, I don't think black is specially in season as of now in the Capitol." He looks down at his own all black attire, a long shirt with jeans and boots. All of it a suspicious black. "Alma definitely didn't give us any funds for at least new clothes much less anything else we might need."

Katniss snorts. "Guess no souvenirs from the Capitol then. Bummer. I really wanted a vibrating crystal dildo." The train car jerks again and there's some commotion from the head of the train. The movement and noise makes Peeta's sickness no better. He clutches his head in his hand, moaning feverishly.

"How great." He mumbles. While Katniss kept blabbering about pretty things, he tried to concentrate on not dying.

"And I heard Snow has a step son-"

Sickness aside this grabbed his attention. "A step son? I wouldn't exactly pin Snow as a children friendly person." He crinkles his nose. "The district children are too dirty to live past twelve but kids in the Capitol won't have to go a day without a meal under his watch. Such polar opposites. I feel bad for the poor boy."

"Actually," Katniss points out, "Cato Hadley, the step son, is too old for a reaping and at 19 I would hope that he knows how to feed himself."

Hadley? "What's with the last name? Most people would die to be related to the dictator of Panem." Peeta asked.

The noise up front grows louder. "Because people do. Die I mean. He took his mothers maidens name, for security reasons. Only a few people who are close to Snow even knows he has a son, he's basically non exist to the Capitol citizens. The joys of being in Special Intelligence will always surprise others." She smiles smugly at her knowledge.

She continues to walk around the room, poking at boxes as containers that were supposed to be shipped into the Capitol. "Come here Peeta, these boxes might have something valuable in them, help me look."

The world tilts sideways a bit as he stands. "Katniss this is none of our concern," Peeta protests.

She grumbles,"Thats what Coin said." Her olive hands wiggle through the boxes, pulling out wrapping and debris, not caring in the slightest about the mess she is making.

"Stop Katniss," Peeta tries unsuccessfully to wrench the huge box from her prying hands. "Your making a giant mess."

Her eyes are stubborn as she tugs on the other side of the box. "I need to look!" The box falls onto the floor from their wrestling and spills open, it's contains scattered around the ground. Tugging at her her braided hair, Katniss hisses, "Just great Peeta, really! Who's going to pick all that shit up, it's most definitely not going to be me. Oh no Sir. That's your doing."

He isn't focused on her ranting. He is too preoccupied with the items that fell out. Cocooned in thick layers of wrap are guns. Guns, guns, guns everywhere. Some small, some with incredible firing power, some that Peeta himself couldn't place the name of.

"Katniss," he starts slowly. She doesn't hear, still continuing in ranting. He calls her name louder, "Katniss, what would the Capitol need with guns?" Squatting down his level she sees the littered array of weapons.

Sucking in a breath the young girl just shakes her head, not even she could decode the reason. "I have no clue."

Several voices shout at simultaneously, one sounding like the person, most likely a male by the deep voice, is pleading. Drawing their attention away from the guns and to the commotion, Peeta and Katniss make their way to the thin wooden door that separates the two rebels from the kicking and pleading. They immediately which onto defensive mode, both scrambling for their respective weapons. Years of hard training and rigorous drills on what to do in a cornered space have made them both deadly in their own rights, unstoppable together.

They gave each other one look of confirmation before Peeta used the butt of his gun to break the lock on the door. The two step in to see a single crumpled form of a man surrounded by too others, just in time to see a bullet go through the crumpled man's head.

. . . . .

"He was a Capitol spy."

A Capitol spy. At least it was just a bullet. Better than being tortured to death. But still, Peeta has never seen a man dead from a bullet this close up. Close enough to to get blood spattered on him as well as Katniss. Sure he has killed before, thanks to his knife or on occasion his gun. But he always looks away when firing the death shot. Honestly there is no actually reason to why he does that, maybe it's because him, being the murder and all, shouldn't be the last person to see the life fade from their eyes.

But here at his feet, a bullet leaves a piercing hole in between the Capitol man's lifeless eyes. No matter how many people he kills, Peeta will never be accustomed to death. Nor will he be accustomed to the fatal amount of crimson liquid, one that can only signify death.

"Come on Peeta, don't stare for too long." Katniss whispers, tugging his arm gently. He follows obediently, because that what Katniss is here for, his anchor, someone who knows that he can only handle just so much. They exit the room, the rancid smell of blood and death still lingering on their skin.

That's why they where on this mission, he thought. To end the killings and starving periods and injustices in both the Capitol and districts. He looks over to Katniss, expecting at least a mournful expression but all he sees is a stony, almost bored look. "We should," she clears her throat, "We should talk to that Cato guy, he might have some valuable information for us."

Peeta stiffens beside her, turning his head. "Are you mad? He's the son of Snow, there's no way we could squeeze any information out of him. Besides, I bet he has a pack of guards around him 24/7. There's no use in trying." Maybe she was just saying something to diffuse the acidic tension in the air from the mans shooting.

"When I say we I mean you," She takes in his startled face with a huff. "Come on Peeta you have the best shot between us for manipulating a person. Seduce him."

Peeta sits, quite stunned by her words. Wasn't that what she was telling him, what just a day ago, not to do. "But, I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind. After seeing that," She points to the door, "We are going to have to go all out, the more games we play the better."

Sighing, he shifts his head away from Katniss not wanting to hear what she has to say anymore.

. . . . .

"Make it look like an accident. Well go on, don't be shy now." Katniss pokes the blonde forward.

"Are you sure that's him?" Peeta asks, turning his head to examine her grey orbs one last time. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

"Peeta, you won't I promise. Just walk past and give him a little nudge like you bumped into him. It's not that hard."

Glaring up at the sun he grumbles an okay. Just like the sun itself, everything was so bright here in the Capitol. A big adjustment to the dank, smelly train. The people are brighter here too, women balancing their extravagant feathers, jewels and neon clothing on paper thin heels. Men with freakishly dyed hair and that wear just as much, if not more makeup then women. They carry themselves with a sicking amount of pride and arrogance. They wouldn't last a day in the districts.

"Go on now. Go breaks some hearts." She slaps his ass for good measure before stalking back into the shadows to watch the scene unfold. Damn her.

Across the street was a giant blonde walking in a fast pace manner. It would be easy to accidentally bump into him, though if he does Peeta is sure the boy would crush him judging by his huge frame. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled under his breath.

He hops out from the corner, almost parallel to wispy women decked out from head to toe in disgustingly sparkly pink glitter. She as walks he sees her push people out of her way as she babbles incoherently into a bright yellow phone. How rude. The women pushes him as well, right into Cato's broad, hard chest. The impact makes the 17 year old fall flat on his ass for everyone to see. Everyone, and Cato, who at the moment is towering over him.

Cato's icy blue eyes meet Peeta's own ocean blue orbs in utter distaste at the crumpled boy. Peeta smiles shyly up at Cato, earning a piercing glare back at him. Crap. He has to seduce someone who already dislikes him.

How fun this will be.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its short but we are getting a bit more info about Cato, and next chapter they actually talk so yayy. And I have a question for y'all. Would you guys mind if I did an Everlark story? It would be short though only three chapters. Just an idea. <strong>

**Anyhoo, read and review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: It's Nothing Personal **

**Y'all...s'mores, Catching Fire, and a cozy bed with a friend (or in my case a sister) is the best combo ever! I swear, besides the fact that I had to had half of my hair ripped from the root (not literally but it felt like it was) while taking out my braids, my weekend was pretty damn good. How about y'all's?**

**Well anyway, new chapter and in answer of reedthatbook's question: Yeaaa all the chapters are planned out but see I'm trying to be one chapter ahead of the chapter that I'm planning to post...if that even makes any sense. Basically I'm saying that as of now, I do have chapter four ready to post but I want to have chapter five ready as well for when I'm ready to post that too...um is that better? But it all depends on how much my poor iPhone will allow me to** **write before the app stops working :( yea it's happened before.**

**Warnings: boy/boy, violence, death, cussing, sex.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A hand is stuck in his face. Cato's hand. Peeta takes it gratefully, glad that Cato isn't going to step over him like a dirty rat. His hand is warm and large, reminding Peeta of his father's own calloused hands that used to keep the bakery running. Peeta's hands however are nimble, made for a gun or knife, not for baking bread.<p>

"Watch where you're going next time." Peeta scrunched his eyebrows together. Where Capitol citizens always like this? Harsh and blunt? He could deal however, 13 adolescents weren't any more well mannered.

Cato begins to move past him before Peeta calls him back. "Wait! Can I at least get a name? I haven't seen you around here much, maybe if we were to run into each other again I would at least be able to thank you by your name for picking me up." He gives a school boy talking to his crush sort of grin. Innocence was once of his main attractions. Thankfully he came out as a blue eyed blonde or innocence would have much more harder to convey.

Cato looks stricken by the question and holds out his hand for a shake. "Cato. And your not from the Capitol. I can tell. Anyone would says your not from around here is obviously district born. Where are you actually from, one? Or four?" His look of surprise melts into an arrogant grin.

Peeta gapes, his eyes widened with shock. Damn him. "I'm- I'm uhh," 13 is dead to the world. Would it be so bad to say he's from 12? Might as well tell the truth. "I'm from 12 actually, Tigris the old hunger games stylist is my aunt. I'm here on request of the Mayor." Lies, lies, lies. Now he has to inform Tigris about her new 'nephew'.

"I was waiting to see if you would lie." Peeta stiffens. "Your accent clearly marks you as a 12 citizen." He breaths a sigh of relief through his nose quietly, thankful that he didn't ask for an explanation on the mayor part. He doesn't even know if he remembers 12's Mayor's name. "Did they not teach you manners over there in 12? In the Capitol it's custom to shake a persons hand in greeting, particularly when meeting someone new."

Peeta looks down at the outstretched hand. Oh right. Taking it, he squeezes a bit harder than needed, mainly because of the rude comment on Cato's part about his old home. "Peeta Mellark. And don't worry I'm much more well mannered than that, only when I'm not being naughty however." Ew, gross. It never fails to amaze him of how much of a sleaze he can sound like. It's like he's begging for a fuck.

Rolling his eyes, Cato rips his hand away. Peeta pretends not to notice how he wipes his hand on his trousers after his dirty comment. He doesn't blame Cato, poor guy must think he is a sex addict or something. Figures.

"Look I really should get going, I have some important people that I need to speak to."

Peeta follows him as Cato takes a step away, like a puppy to it's master. He wasn't letting him slide that easily. "You sound like an interesting guy Cato, mind showing me around sometime, or maybe grabbing a bite to eat." He offers the biggest, brightest smile he can manage, and cocks his head to the side, making sure to look directly into Cato's narrowed icy blue eyes.

He wasn't that half bad looking honestly. He could be handsome even, if he wiped that grouchy scowl off his features and lighten up. Peeta has a lot of work cut out for him.

"Look, I know what people like you want and it's not dinner. The Capitol is full of street whores, and trust me I have my pick of the litter. I don't need you nor do I have the time for any type of games that you might have up your sleeve. Now will you please excuse me and move?"

Once time while practicing with his knife throwing, Peeta had cut a deep gash in his hand from miscalculating. He had to be sent to 13's hospital and everything to get it stitched up.

Cato's words cut deeper than that knife, slashing across his pride. His grin slowly fades into a scowl that rivaled Cato's.

Never one to be forgotten however he stalks the other way back to Katniss, his mind set on getting some information out of Cato Hadley, no matter it was worth.

. . . . .

"We should start to pin point hotspots to look out for. I say the square and definitely the mansion are our main targets but Snow likes to be sneaky sometimes for we have to keep an eye out. What do you think Peeta?"

He was thinking about how unbelievably wrong it was of Cato to call him a street whore. Whether it was true or not, he was 99% percent sure that being called one wasn't a compliment in the Capitol. What was his deal?

"Yeah, sure."

Katniss's eyes cut to his sunken face. "Are

you alright, you seem a bit down in the dumps. Was it because of what that snobby Capitol asshole said to you?" She smirks, "Don't think about it too much, sooner or later they will be eating their words once the rest of the rebels get a hold of them. I'll be counting the days." She give a devilish smile and looks off into the sky wonderingly. "But for now take a map, you'll need it."

The truth was, he didn't want to see Cato in the hands of a merciless 13 rebel. He just wanted to genuinely get to know him. Sure that comment hurt, but he'll get over it. He takes the map from her hands, annoyed that he can't place his interest in Cato as genuine or deceitful.

He eyes wander around the dwindling crowd, regretfully meeting another pair of unwavering staring eyes. The dark abyss's belong to man watching them with a piercing stare as they walk.

"These clothes are going to be the death of me I swear, how can Capitol citizens stand to wear this all day? I'm sweating like a bitch in-"

"Katniss!" Peeta saids worringly, pulling her close as they walk through a grassy strip of land. "Don't turn right now but there is someone watching us. Look like you dropped something."

She does, dropping her 'pencil' on the ground behind her and looking up just in time to see a middle aged man with a bone chilling scowl on his face. The three lock eyes for a millisecond before Peeta tugs her upwards and forward. "What was that all about?" She asks as they speed walk away."Do you think that Snow has spies on the watch for rebels? That guy was staring mighty hard."

"That's my hunch, yes. Okay new rule. Neither one of us goes anywhere without a gun or knife on us. There maybe more of them on our case. No need it risking something that could have been prevented."

Katniss nods her head, "Agreed. We better get going, the next thing we have to do is plan how to get inside of the mansion." She gives a sly smile. "And how to give Peeta jr. what he wants."

. . . . .

Katniss's sharp eyes studied every detail of the map. It outlined every nook, corner, and crater of the Presidents mansion. It also dotted every place were there where guards and or, cameras.

She hums appreciatively in the back of her throat. "I have to give these Capitol designers credit, this is interesting, and totally persistent in making sure that the President is safe from people like us." Peeta sighs, that doesn't sound good.

Squinting harder at the fine print of the map she tsks, "There are guards set in a circle of intervals, with cameras placed in between each one."

He looks at her dumbly, confused at her explanation of the map. "There's no way inward Peeta. He's got this place on lock down. I don't see any possible entrance unless we were to attack at all sides, with the rebels help of course."

Peeta groaned into the musty furs. The fibers tickled his nose and mouth as he said in a muffled voice, "Then what should we do then? Every inch of information are inside that mansion. Without stepping inside, this mission is a lost cause."

She huffed and without seeing her, he knew that she thought he was right as well. Some rebels they were.

The stairways creaked and groaned, the tantalizing smell of cooked salmon wafted down to their bunker. It was Tigris, a former hunger games stylist turned rebel who was carrying the food.

As far as Capitol citizens go she was one of the more sensible in Peeta's eyes. She had a good head on her shoulders, quiet and reversed most of the time but her eyes spoke of a fiery and passionate hatred of Snow. The numerous cosmetic surgeries she had forsaken on herself were a bit hard to swallow, but as soon as she whole heartedly opened the door for the rebels, worn and weary after their long travel, her appearance was a superficial detail in comparison to her kindness. She could be swimming in money and jewels right now for turning in rebels, but yet she had spared them. It was a debt Peeta would owe her for the rest of his life.

"The president is a very seclusive person, only way to get inside would be to actually know Snow himself, and I doubt any of you kids would like to rub elbows with him." Tigris purred, appearing from the short stairs that separated her clothing shop from the bunker that Katniss and Peeta shared.

They stimulatingly shake their heads, the thought appalling them.

She takes in their expressions and continues, "I suggest getting close to his step son, Cato."

Katniss groans loudly, looking directly at Peeta's stubborn scowl. "That's what I told him," She points at Peeta, "But he doesn't want to do it. It's his funeral anyhow, we've been here for four days and have yet to make any progress. Coin most definitely will have his head."

Bowing his head Peeta rubs the bridge of his nose tiredly and saids in a even tone, "That's enough Katniss, please we will work this out tomorrow." She rolls her eyes and turns away, the disconnected feeling of not to push things past the others limit came into effect, silencing them both.

"Do you two need anything else?" Tigris asks, oblivious to the coldness surrounding the three.

Peeta answers, "No thanks, we are-"

"Actually some new clothes would be nice, all black isn't too fitting here in the Capitol." Katniss curtly cuts him off.

The former stylist nods, "I'll see what I can scrap up, there isn't much unless you want the clothes from the shop, though I doubt you guys would want those. The styles are too outlandish, apparently Mockingjays are all the rage this year." Peeta subconsciously touches the gold mockingjay pin that sat right over his heart, not taking notice of how Katniss snapped her head to face Tigris when she had mention Mockingjays. With that she slips out of view and up the stairs quietly her footsteps as nimble as a feline's.

"We should," Katniss clears her throat awkwardly, "We should get some rest, big days ahead of us, might as well sleep while we can."

Peeta agrees and they hunker down in for the night, the air still frigid between them until Katniss saids, "And Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything, hoping that by tomorrow it would be all washed over and forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm idk how I really feel about Cato and Peeta's meeting, it was so short, but trust me it will be worth in for the next chapter. It's a necessary attachment though poo :( trust me it gets deeper next chapter ;) and sorry for any typos I barely edited this chapter : **

**Read and review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Can We Talk About It Over Coffee?**

**Yayyyyyy! New chapter! :) I actually like this one, hopefully so y'all do too. But, I'm personally more excited for the future chapters when things start to get more serious. But as of now it's a fun filled coffee meeting between Cato and Peeta ;) hope y'all like it!**

**Warnings: boy/boy violence, death, cussing, sex**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The air felt heavy, like it was going to rain soon. After day of variously small projects, most of which he was forced to do solo, all Peeta wanted to do was crawl back into Tigris's furry basement and hit the hay. His success was at an all time low. Not a single morsel of information was slipped out from the enemy's lips. The frustration was unimaginable.<p>

People hustled by, not taking a second glance at the blonde boy in a hoodie leaning on against the side of a coffee shop. The Capitol citizens were just as oblivious as they were arrogant. He wonders how they stand it everyday, being surrounded by stupid, greedy, people who smell like worn, over sprayed perfume. He wonders how they stand themselves. He could only imagine their corresponding arguments about the districts.

The back of his head drops backwards from exhaustion, meeting the glass of the shop with a thud. He didn't get absolutely any sleep that night, instead having to be on the prowl for ways to get into the mansion. He's just decided that sleep is in order right now when Peeta's ears twitch up at the sound of a voice inside. Wait a minute. He knows that voice.

"Just a small coffee. No sugar, as usual." Peeta's head snaps back to see Cato Hadley, the boy he had talked to and had been blown off, not just 24 hours ago, talking the cashier at the counter. He looked even bigger than before, if that even was possible. His broad shoulders were a sure sign of Cato's physical strength and his abdomen was toned, his muscles clearly see able through his tight white shirt.

He was a built like a god. A handsome one at that.

"Holy shit." Peeta whispered. How could he have not noticed this before?

"What you cursing for Peeta?" He whips around to see Katniss, barely holding on to her giggles and superior smirk.

"Dammit Katniss! Don't seek up on me like that! I was just...erm..." She laughs now, poking a finger to his oblivious blush.

"Enjoying the view?" She giggles. Peeta's eyes narrow at her assumption. He wasn't enjoying anything. Especially not the towering beast of a boy. The same one who probably hated his guts. She pushes him aside to get a better look at the view of the shop. "That's good!" He scowls, "Uh oh what's wrong, cat got your tongue? Or should I say, Cato?" She giggles at her own joke.

"Not funny Katniss." He grumbles beside her, his blue eyes scanning the shop in front of him. Inside Cato stands still talking to the women up front, his chest rumbling for some reason.

Was he laughing? At something she had said? Gosh, after yesterday Peeta never even thought that Cato actually could laugh or even express any type of emotion except for coldness. Maybe that was reversed specially for Peeta. He probably wasn't too far off either on that assumption.

"Turn around," Peeta hissed to Katniss, immediately swiveling the other way. "He's probably going to sit right behind us isn't he?" True to his word, Katniss sneaks a peek back at the lovely red booth and table and returns with a nod. "Damn." He mumbles. "Just my luck too, a terrible night and now this. Can I ever get a break?"

"Actually you just did Peeta. Our way to get into the mansion and out of here is right behind us Peeta, do you not understand?"

"Katniss, you're not saying that I should...?"

"Yes I am saying just that." When he groans she snaps a hand under his chin roughly, causing a yelp to fall from his lips. "Listen here Peeta and listen good. Just like Tigris said, he is the only way inside and I damn well am not going to fail this mission because you won't play the part. Please Peeta we cannot fail, trust me. So either buck up, or fuck up, which one do you choose?"

Exhaling an tired sigh he reluctantly agrees, "Okay Katniss. I know it's just," When she quirks an eyebrow he shakes his head. "Never mind I'll do it. Sucking it up and bucking up."

"Thank you, really. And trust me Peeta this will work out in your favor."

Work out in his favor? He doesn't see how with a brute that hates him, a creepy, and most likely a Capitol spy, watching their every move along with the fate of district children hanging over his head. There was something he was missing or at least something Katniss wasn't telling him.

He goes on limb and decides that he isn't missing something but Katniss most definitely is hiding a very important fact from him.

. . . . .

"Coffee for two?" Peeta says as he slides into the seat parallel to Cato's. The older boy groans, shutting the book he was reading in disgust at the blonde beauty arrogantly ruining his morning. "That is, if you don't mind." He purrs, winking at Cato's expression.

"Are you stalking me?" Cato inquires.

"Maybe," Peeta shrugs nonchalantly, "But I mean who wouldn't?" He makes a show of running his eyes up and down Cato's body, "I still haven't even learned anything about you, besides your name and that your sort of an asshole. Bet if I were to dig deep enough I'll find that heart of yours."

Cato looks at the cheeky dimpled grin of Peeta's and shakes his head. "Your persistent, I'll give you that."

"Persistence is my middle name." Replies Peeta casually. He pushes it by leaning his elbows on the table, closing a small part of the gap between him and Cato. The leader's son reels backwards, as far as he can from Peeta, trying not show his dazzlement to the younger boy's intoxicating scent. He smells like vanilla and cinnamon, and it wasn't from the coffee.

"Right," saids Cato, "And I have a feeling that you don't know boundaries. Nor the fact that everyone you meet isn't attracted to you."

The attractive blonde waitress sets down the drinks in front of the two, smiling an overly bright beam in Peeta's direction. He returns it half heartedly, more focused on Cato's annoyed face. "I never asked for two drinks?" He saids, eyeing Peeta's steaming black coffee.

"It's on the house. For you and your...friend." She winks at Peeta, raking her eyes up and down his toned form much like he had did to Cato. He nods in appreciation at her kindness before she glides away making sure to look back and give Peeta a flirtatious smile as a goodbye.

"And everyone I meet isn't attracted to me." Peeta saids sarcastically, quoting Cato's words from earlier. "Phf, what a load of crap."

"Well I'm not attracted to you, nor will I ever be. Try all you like but it will never work."

Taking his reply as a challenge Peeta saids in a low, seductive voice, "So you still wouldn't be attracted to me even if I were to bat my eyelashes like this, and tilt my head to the side, maybe even if I were to say scoot up closer to you than I am already and smile shyly up at you, you still wouldn't be attracted to me?" He says, charming Cato with every action and breathy word he whispered.

"No." The President's son answers stubbornly.

"What if I were to take your hand like this," Peeta slips his smooth hand under Cato's rough one and continues, "And caress your hand gently and sweetly just like I am now, you're saying that you still wouldn't be attracted to me, not just one bit?"

"No..." Cato was breaking under Peeta's surprisingly gentle touch. Daringly looking up into Peeta's eyes he sees something that almost breaks his resolve.

The younger boy's eyes were a gorgeous blue, each sliver of the orb a different shade in the light that poured from the window next to the two. They hypnotized him, the paradise ocean blue too pure and lovely to look away. It, along with the golden crown of hair gave Peeta a too childlike, and wholeheartedly good, quality to him. Like if Cato were to say refuse Peeta it would be like kicking an already fallen puppy.

"Not even if I did this," Peeta's fingers dance along Cato's flushed cheeks, tangling themselves in his short almost platinum colored hair. Leaning over the checkered table at almost a 90 degree angle, Peeta looks into Cato's eyes one last time, not for permission, but to see the wonder in Cato's icy blue eyes. He takes one last look-

Before he kisses him.

The rebel's two pink rose petals he calls lips were delivering a kiss so sweetly genuine to the other blonde's lips that it made his head feel light. It was so good that all the sense left Cato's head the minute Peeta pressed his lips along his own. Peeta was experienced or, most likely just gifted in the art of kissing. Just like his hair and eyes, the kiss was so bashful and innocent that it would be a crime to refuse.

When Peeta parted from their inclosed space, all the cold air came rushing back, the warmth and desire leaving the room and all sense returning in Cato's Peeta induced delirium.

The warmth wasn't gone for long before Peeta rested his forehead along Cato's, the golden hair tickling his nose and the rebel's sweet breath blowing over Cato's face as he finished in a breathy tone, "You still...don't like me...not even, a little?"

He couldn't disagree and say that he hadn't had changed his mind after that. Because he had. Peeta Mellark has successful seduced him, trapping Cato unwillingly in delirium full of unattended desire and wanting. He didn't even feel like Cato Hadley anymore, like he wasn't the step son of the vile, hated President of Panem.

He couldn't answer to those huge brilliant blue eyes however, so he looked elsewhere, down at the waiting drink, now cooled so the steam wasn't pumping out of the cup. It was a pitch black, without any creams or concoctions mixed in. It was so dark that his reflective bounced off, reminding Cato that despite how badly he wanted to be out of his fathers clutches, he was still the presidents son, and despite how badly he did want Peeta, Cato wouldn't risk a temporary rush of desire just to have Peeta executed by his father. It had happened before, past boyfriends and even way back when, girlfriends, all killed by Snow. He admits, although he does like Peeta, he likes him enough to not see bullet shot through his head by a peacekeeper per Snows order.

And that's why it was best to stop while he was still ahead.

Pushing Peeta off of him, a bit too roughly for Peeta's liking, he answers with new ferocity. "No. Like I said, I still don't and will never, ever like you. Do you understand what I'm saying or should I slow it down since your too dense to realize it? I, Cato Hadley, am not attracted to you, and like I also had said before, if a street whore is what I need I'll give you a call. That is, if your not taken back to dirty District 12 before then."

His words where like a slap across the face. Peeta had half a mind to do just that, slap the asshole right across the face. Never mind his pride this time, Cato had taken a shot at his district, his birth place. It was the lowest form of disrespect. Forget using Cato as a way to enter the mansion, he much rather talk up the president himself if it meant not dealing with this.

He stands up, not even remembering the mumbled excuse he made to leave. At the last minute he remembers the free drink, never one to waste food he reaches for it, clutching the cup like a lifeline to keep him from crossing over the line that lead to a not so pretty form of rage.

Cato didn't even look one bit sorry, not even lifting his eyes up in an apology as Peeta stalks off an out of the shop.

. . . . .

He knows that as soon as Peeta is off walking outside of the shop, that he had royally fucked up. Absolutely, and indefinitely had he fucked up.

"Damn," he mumbles as he walks out of the booth and to follow Peeta. None of the employees would ask for a payment anyhow, he always overpays when he came for a coffee. His main priority as of now anyway was moving past the oblivious crowd and to catch up to the fuming blonde beauty.

"Peeta wait!" He saids hooking a hand around Peeta's arm. The younger boy ripped himself away from Cato fiercely, his reflexes surprising quick.

"What's wrong with you?! Or no should I ask what's wrong me since you have a complete disliking towards district born citizens. I never would had pegged you as a snobby, brainwashed, Capitol kid but I guess I was wrong." Peeta ranted, his voice low with a dangerous glint in his accented 12 tone.

"Peeta I'm sorry and you have every right to be mad-"

"-You're damn right I do."

"But I don't think you understand the dangers of being associated with me." Cato saids, regretting that he had ever pushed away the beautiful boy standing in front of him, because even as furious as he was, Peeta still managed to be breathtaking.

Rolling his eyes he asked in a curt tone, "What dangers?"

"I don't think any one has informed you about me being the President's step son," Cato ruefully starts.

"And? You think that gives you immunity to act like an asshole?" Peeta counters. "Because it doesn't." He spits out, struggling under Cato's arm cage.

"No it's just, I do like you, and," Peeta cocks his head to forward at Cato's admitting that he actually does like him. "And I just don't want you get hurt okay?"

"Hurt? You're afraid that your father will hurt me?" He repeats in a slow voice. Cato nods. "What, is he going to sic a peacekeeper on me for kissing you?"

"He could execute you."

Stepping upward so that his chest meet Cato's Peeta replies in a unconsciously sultry tone, "I've cheated death many times before, this won't be a problem."

"So, your okay with the fact that my father could hire someone to shoot you dead if he wanted?"

"Yes."

"Or that he could torture you until you died just for being associated with me?"

"Yup, I'm fine with it."

"Or how about him sending someone to whip you publicly?"

Peeta chuckles. "I think I'll be okay Cato."

"Then I'm sorry for being such an ass towards you. Despite what I had said previously I do really really like you, and your not a street whore, nor dense. Do you forgive me and can we move on from this?" Expecting an affirmation of his apology he was shocked when he was greeted with a steaming cup full of Capitol coffee instead.

Peeta whoops in laughter, "You know how much hell you put me through just to get you notice me?!" He saids through his laughter, "This is just a small slice of revenge for shaming on 12, which if you ever do again I will kick your ass, and for calling me a street whore." He's racked over in laughter as Cato tries to blink the hot liquid from his eyes and face. "But yes, I accept your apology Cato Hadley, just don't expect me to go easy on you next time."

"I guess I did deserve that." Cato admits, the brown coffee staining his clothes and skin.

"You're damn right you did."

"But I want to start fresh, to actually get to know you." Cato suggests, "Without me being an ass. Just two normal people, going on a date."

Peeta quirks an eyebrow, "Date? What are you proposing Mr. Hadley?"

Taking two sticky fingers to lift his chin upwards, just enough to meet Cato's eyes he saids, "Meet me here tomorrow, same time, same place, and I'll let you get to know the real Cato Hadley."

"Deal." Peeta breathes out, excited by Cato's closeness.

They seal the deal with a coffee tasting kiss, each having secrets of their own that they weren't ready share with each other, or really anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Like it or nah lol? Yea it's gonna be pretty drama filled and Peeta isn't even done yet, there's still a lot more shit to go down before well, shit really does go down lmfao XD. I plan for chapter five of my other story 'Of Fads and Fetishes' to be out right after chapter five of this story is updated so keep your eyes open!<strong>

**Read and review pleaseee! *gives irresistible puppy dog eyes* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Whipping Post**

**I'm so terribly sorry about not updating in what, like a month probably? I had a lot on my plate recently so I just decided to hunker down and focus on this one story.**

**BIG thanks to PeetaMCato551 for helping me read over this chapter and for pointing out any mistakes that went undetected by my eyes. You're an awesome beta!**

**Warnings: whipping, mild cursing, boy/boy**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Suzanne Collins!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peeta knows that he's moving too far into dangerous waters when his eyes keep shifting downward at Cato's lips when he speaks to him about life in the Capitol. Not in the overly sexual, cheap way but in the way that causes an unwelcomed stirring in the pit of his stomach. A disorienting feeling that makes Peeta what nothing more than to genuinely kiss Cato.<p>

It's disturbing to say the least.

"You could at least look like your paying attention you know."

"I was," Peeta defends unconvincingly, "Keep going."

The man has to stretch his lips into a smile before continuing. "I was saying before your lapse in listening that if you wanted I could show you around. You know a tour of the Capitol."

Peeta doesn't tell Cato that Katniss already has a map of the Capitol and with her help, he already memorized almost all of the streets and sights. He agrees, because a bit of air that wasn't tainted by the smell of coffee sounded like a good idea.

The moment fresh air whips onto his face Peeta turns to look at Cato. "Where to?"

Cato holds a hand out in front of them both. "You lead the way."

He can't help but smirking a bit because Peeta knows exactly where he wants to go. This was getting easier and easier. Maybe him and Katniss were thinking too hard.

As they walk, Cato begins to speak. Right, they were supposed to make a conversation. "You know Peeta, I never did ask you how you are adjusting here to Capitol life. What you think about it all." Cato asks in passing.

Might as well have a bit of fun with this. "Well _Caesar Flickerman_," Cato laughs at that, "I'm doing fine I guess." He shrugs a shoulder. "In 12 we never had that," pointing to a cluster of upscale houses far ahead.

"I bet you didn't." The older boy responds almost guiltily. "How about the people? Any of them make an impression?"

Peeta whips around and crinkles his nose in comical disgust. "Don't get me started on the people, ugh it is bad enough having to listen to Effie Trinket's horrible accent when they replay the past Hunger Games on the television. But to hear it in common talking like it's nothing? _Horrid_." Cato laughs again and Peeta can't help chuckling. _He has a nice laugh_, Peeta supposes.

"But other than that, well if I weren't to sugarcoat it, I can't help but comparing the people to mindless, pampered sheep. "

Shaking his head he responds, "You have a lot of spunk for a 12 boy, which by the way, I still haven't figured out. Somehow the pieces still don't add up."

Peeta eternally sighed. Cato was making this a lot more difficult than it really needed to be. "Well," he starts dropping his voice an octave and leaning in closer to Cato. He's hyper aware of how if he were to lift upwards slightly on his tip toes, or if Cato were to lean down a bit their lips would be touching. "Some things just aren't _meant_ to be figured out. So, no use in trying." With that he spins on his heel and walks back in the direction of his destination.

When Cato doesn't follow he looks back, to see the other boy still frozen to his standing point with his pale eyebrows lifted in an almost comically shocked way. Peeta holds out his hand again. "You coming still?" As if being stuck by an electric pole, Cato nods and takes Peeta's hand the two once again on the move.

"How fun this will be," Peeta murmurs sarcastically to himself lowly as they move along.

. . . . .

It's slow and taxing work, but slowly Peeta comes to understand Cato, and the two even found a median of common interests. It's hard to admit but Peeta does actually soon enjoy Cato's company. He's not too bad, he supposes.

But all of that is out the window as soon as he hears it. The familiar crack of a belt. Though here, it wouldn't be a belt, not the one his mother used at least. The Peacekeepers were known to carry around whips in 12. It must be the same here, judging from the snap. It's too clear, too harsher and quick to be any ordinary belt.

Someone in the Capitol was about to be whipped.

And Peeta was going to find out who.

"What was that?" Cato asks, coming to a halt at Peeta's side. Peeta's head perked instantly at the sound like a wild dog catching the smell of game.

"Someone is being whipped or at least about to be." Peeta answers his eyes locked onto what ever was ahead up in the distance. "Are these common?"

"Whippings? Oh no, I've never even seem one much least heard of one occurring- wait, Peeta! Where are you going?" Cato grabs onto the fast moving blonde's arm, tugging them both backwards slightly.

"I'm just," Peeta chews on his lip, "Just curious." He answers unconvincingly.

"Well can you quell your curiosity for now please? No one tries to stop the peacekeepers, let them do their jobs Peeta." Cato insists, trying desperately to leave the scene but Peeta wasn't having it.

"Anyone ever _tried_?" Peeta challenges.

"Well no but-" Peeta takes this as answer and tries to escape out of Cato's strong grip. "But people here don't question things too much. And the peacekeepers are here to protect us."

Peeta sees it both at the same time. The mansion, far east of where they stood now, just a half mile distance. And a boy, too young to be even reaped most likely, being halfway dragged, halfway carried by a group of white suited peacekeepers who's obnoxiously loud and unified footfalls radiate throughout the radius. Behind the pack is a man who carries the loud cracking whip in his right hand, snapping the tail dangerously close to the young child's heels at times. They crossed over the bridge west to where he stood now.

This was it, the decision that Peeta would have to make. Do what's morally right, and possibly risk getting killed? Or, lead Cato to the only place that guarantees a shot to go to back 13.

_Katniss is going to skin me alive_, he thinks as a hasty decision is made.

"If that," Peeta starts to Cato, pointing at the struggling boy up head, "is what you call _protecting_, then you Capitol citizens are even more deluded than I thought."

Jerking his arm out of Cato's with finality he turns in the direction of the stomping boots, leaving Cato in the dust. After a lot of groaning and murmurs of how _'he just_ _can't control this boy' _Cato for the second time that day jogs up to Peeta's side. His decision is rewarded with a grateful smile.

. . . . .

Peeta is much faster than Cato no doubt, he was built for inclines and rough terrains. But there is neither of that in the Capitol, for easy travel for the citizens, and yet Peeta only has enough time to cut in between the whip and the boy bounded by a wooden pole before the whip comes down on his shoulder.

Peeta can't help grinding his fists into the dirt a bit and cursing lowly. How he wishes for his pure black 13 shirt now because with the thin white one Tigris loaned him, he's sure that his back is bleeding red.

The peacekeeper, not seeming to enjoy the theatrics, grabs hold of the front and Peeta's shirt, forcing him to sit upwards on his knees. Peeta has to steal himself from fainting when the man presses his gun up against his head.

Cato is there now and the second he sees the scene he's done, seething towards the peacekeeper. Peeta and the man don't break eye contact, and the other peacekeepers, the ones that held up the dragging boy come to hold the furious blonde back from the post.

If this peacekeeper didn't do it first, then Katniss would definitely kill him.

"Give me one valid reason why I shouldn't shoot you and maybe, I might let you off with a few lashes."

His odd clipped vowels and hissing S's deem him as a product from the Capitol. This was his territory that Peeta had no right to enter but ultimately every right, because what kind of sick person would stand by and watch as this boy was whipped to pieces?

"Because this," he says gesturing behind him to the frighten child, "Is inhumane. And who gave you the consent to do this?"

"President Snow." He replied. Peeta can't help but sneak a glance at Cato who's face is paler than a ghost's at the mention of Snow. "The boy, he was speaking treason about the Capitol. And since you seem so willing to step in front of a whip why don't you take his punishment instead?"

Not wanting to back down in front of all these people he challenges back, "Then maybe I will."

His malicious smile sends shivers down Peeta's spine. "Good." In no time at all does the man have Peeta's wrists bounded by a thick itchy rope. As soon as the boy was free he scampers away off into the crowd, watching everything with his big grey eyes that remind him of Seam children's eyes. Of Katniss.

_Don't think about her now,_ he thinks gritting his teeth. The peacekeeper tears his shirt open with small knife. When he sees the small Mockingjay pin that sat on his chest, the man takes no time in stomping it into the ground.

A pooling sense of dread sits in the bottom of his stomach. That first lash was almost blinding but without any barriers to lessen the hit, it was sure to be hell.

It all happens in one fluid motion. The peacekeeper lifted his whip up to strike Peeta's naked back, and he wondered why he hadn't had just done what Cato said and kept walking, and let the boy take the punishment instead.

When the whip finally descends across his flesh, the white hot, blinding pain causes him to jerk against the wooden stake violently. His wrists are chafed from the rope, he can feel it, and blood dribbles down his bent legs and forearms. Not wanting to look up to see Cato's horrified face or the peacekeeper's ugly snarl, Peeta focuses at the blood before him. He thinks of how the deep red contrasts so greatly with the scuffed white cobble stones as he waits for the next hit.

And the next. Another. Then a fourth.

Each lash was like a shock wave of fresh pain, Peeta's knees digging into the hard dirt as his legs gave out from under him. Time seemed to tick on forever between lashes, like the peacekeeper wanted to make sure the pain of each hit sunk in.

It was _torture_.

But who else would have volunteered to take the strikes in place of the young boy? Not Cato, who along with the rest of these mindless sheep moved on like they didn't see a child about to be beaten. Peeta himself could barely stay conscious enough to feel each one, he was stuck in a limbo between reality and his slowly fading mind. The boy would have surely died.

And for the final strike, the peacekeeper circled around Peeta's crippled form, as if to make a point to him, and the gathering Capitol citizens of what happens when you speak of treasonous things about the grand Capitol.

When the final hit did come, Peeta couldn't help but let out a pained cry at the agony. He had managed to stay fairly silence throughout the hellish ordeal but somehow it felt as if the peacekeeper put all of his brute strength into the whips' target, making a deep and settling ache in Peeta's bones. Cato also broke his mute silence, struggling against the men holding him back, screaming, kicking, doing anything to get to Peeta.

You would think that as the president's son Cato could insist that Peeta would be spared or at the least, the peacekeepers allowed Cato to be freed but no, they held fast and tight to the blonde's forearms, like he was an ordinary Capitol citizen.

"Stop! Stop! Please, you've made your point you can stop now!" Cato shouted furiously from the sidelines. His words rang throughout the platform, the rest of the stunned citizens too focused in on how the young rebel would take the beating to make a sound.

Cato ran right to Peeta the moment he was set free, towering over him like a guardian, protecting him from another crack of the whip.

Biting the bullet Peeta looked upward to see Cato's face. He was mad. No, not mad, insanely furiously. He reminded Peeta of a cartoon bull almost, nostrils flaring, teeth gritted and his face red from effort. Had he not have been so doped up on the pure agony of the whip lashes he would have laughed at the sight of his boyfriend looking as enraged as he did now. Wait, boyfriend? Was that what Peeta was to Cato now? A boyfriend? It seemed so apparently to Cato as he answered to the cruel peacekeeper.

"Why are you screaming and kicking for boy? What does his punishment have to do with you?" The man demanded from Cato.

"He's my boyfriend."

The way he said it sounded nice, Peeta thought, slumped over in the ground still, his thoughts jumbled and distorted slightly. And it did sound nice, very nice, if only it didn't take the flesh being whipped off of Peeta's back for Cato to admit it.

"You've got a good five hits in already, just let it go and we will too," he compromised. The peacekeeper looked like he couldn't care less from Peeta's low angle, playing with the whip around in his hands, even swiping the tail so Peeta's blood came splattering down on both him and Cato. The red liquid glittered in the bright afternoon sun.

"Alright," he said after a long pause and Peeta picks up on Cato's sigh of relief. "But next time, the sentencing won't be as lenient."

"We got it." Cato swore.

Raising his head to addressing the rest of the bystanders, he roared, "Anybody else?! Anybody else have something to say?" He held the whip intimidatingly, daring anyone to breath a word. Most moved on, knowing that that was not their battle to fight. Okay so maybe they weren't mindless sheep. Rather just heartless robots who knew better than to get in between a public whipping or push this peacekeeper over the edge. "And what about _you_ boy?" He cracked the whip in the direction of the young boy who was suppose to be in Peeta's position, who watched the scene unfold with frightened eyes.

In all honesty, Peeta forgot all about the boy, the reason why he was in this predicament in the first place. As guessed he looked to be too young to be a participate in the long gone Hunger Games. What was a young boy like him doing talking bad about the Capitol? But he couldn't judge, at seven years old Peeta had hated the Capitol with a terrifying passion.

Peeta squeezed his eyes tightly to ward off another surge of pain so he can't gauge what the child's reaction was. Must have been satisfying enough for the peacekeeper not to strike out. "Good, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and eyes down boy, you won't always have your recuse dog to step in for you," he spat, gesturing to Peeta.

Peeta used his last bit of strength to watch as the peacekeeper got his terrifying fill and left, his henchman following him like lost puppies. Once out of sight he slumped farther down into the ground, relieved to stop acting strong and to just be in pain.

"Peeta stay with me, come on." Cato coaxed softly, lowering himself to Peeta's dirt smushed face. Tapping the broken blonde's chin lightly he gave a watery grin at the sight of his blue eyes fluttering open. "There you go." Peeta groaned. "I know, I know Peeta just stay with me a bit longer, I'm going to take us to someone who can help."

"Cato?"

"Yes Peeta?" Cato answered with a concerned glaze.

"That peacekeeper is a real ass." Cato laughs again and looks a tiny bit more relieved that Peeta is still able to joke around. That was a small victory.

Carefully as so not to hurt his bound wrists, Cato undid the knots, swearing at how tight the man had tied them. He caught him before he fell even lower into the earth. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Peeta saw the glint of the gold Mockingjay pin and snatched it up off the ground, his heart dropping when he saw the pin had been crushed under the peacekeepers boot. Even though he couldn't wear it anymore he still kept it tightly clutched in his hand, the pin being the only personal item he held possession of.

Somehow he had managed to slip it into his pants pocket before he fell unconscious in Cato's strong arms.

. . . . .

The first thing he felt when he awoke was a water dripping down from his back. Something was on the cuts as well. Cloth? Probably.

"Wake up pretty boy." A voice snickered. Peeta groaned. He didn't want to open his eyes. Rather just stay in the deep unconsciousness he was in before. "Come on," the voice urged. "Lemme see those bright blue eyes Cato talked so much about." At the mention of Cato he opened his eyes wide and searched for namesake, only to be intercepted by a pair of wide hazel eyes staring relentlessly back at him. He gasped at the sudden presence almost jumping out of his shredded skin.

"Hmm, yours eyes seemed to be clear enough, and no lacerations are visible on your face." The person murmured, tilting his head to the side to and fro. "Are you awake enough to take a pill?"

"Don't want it," he mumbled, seizing up at the pain in his back that returned full force.

"That's not an option."

"Where's Cato?" He questioned, not about to take a pill from a person he just met five seconds ago. "And where am I?"

"Clove Jettison," she offered, "and I don't need to know your name, not only did I get an earful of it from Cato, but it's the hot gossip in Capitol at the moment. Handsome young teen sacrificing himself for a punishment meant for a minor? It's all over town, you'll be surprised at how quickly news travels here. Though I don't understand what pushed you to make such a impulsive decision I'm glad you did. I mean someone needed to do it right? I can already see the streets filled with people shouting _'Down_ _with the Capitol!'_" She laughed as if he made a hilarious joke.

Peeta looked up and gave a surprised blink and once over. Was she messing with him or simply being truthful if not brash about it? Deciding not to think to much of it he let her continue her talking.

"And you're in Capitol Ink pretty boy, a tattoo pallor that could use a bit more recognition from such famous people as yourself. I'm the owner, manager, and employee of the business, basically I own everything."

"Why am I here again? Shouldn't I be seeing someone, I dunno, more qualified than a tattoo artist? I'm trying to fix my skin, not mar it up." He muttered into the table he flatly laid on top of.

She laughed that hearty laugh again, and he noticed the silver nose ring that hung out of her right nostril. It fit her weirdly enough.

Clove was pretty, with raven locks pulled back into a high ponytail, pale skin and built enough to have been a peacekeeper herself. "I dabbled in herbal treatments on the side. It's a good hobby and helpful. But inking on tattoos is my main passion I mean look around you, there's inspiration everywhere."

He craned his neck upwards to see that she's right of course. The walls were cover in black and white drawings, tattoo designs, small spaces of deep burgundy wall paint seeping through from in between each design. The strokes were intricate and carefully crafted, each wisp of black ink having a purpose. The content of each paper varied from mythical or royal animals, to shapes and symbols, to words or phrases.

"They're beautiful." He complemented in awe. And they were.

"They're my pride and joy." She smiles. "But to some they're nothing but meaningless lines. And others, they have a deeper purpose then I think you would understand." She looked at him a bit warily but he was too focused in on the drawing's entrancing beauty to notice.

"Why did you do it?" She asks breaking him from his surprisingly peaceful thoughts.

"What?"

"I said why did you do it? Stand up for that boy I mean, you didn't know him, he didn't know you. What was the purpose if the end result was just getting half of your back whipped off?"

"I. . .I. .I don't know." He sighed. If he couldn't answer this simple question was it really worth doing what he did?

No, of course it was worth it, a natural instinct to protect the defenseless. That's why he always stood out in 13, because while everyone was too busy getting revenge on the enemy, he simply wanted to protect those who deserved it. The only thing that he held common ground with was with his pure hatred for the evils of the Capitol. Maybe it wasn't his body that Coin liked to use against him but his hatred that would make him go as far as doing outlandish missions such as this one just to see the Capitol fall.

He has been listening to Katniss too much. He's doubting the very person he owes his life to.

"Maybe because some things are worth fighting for. And some things are worth fighting against." Like the Capitol. But he didn't tell her that. "And I mean who else was going to do it? Step in to save someone so young? Not the Capitol citizens witnessing it about to happen. There has to be something terribly wrong, morally, with a person who doesn't even spare a second glance."

He had began wondering frighteningly if his words revealed too much when Clove was silence for a few moments after. The her face broke into a blinding smile. "Well ain't that something? You're a rebel aren't you?"

Though his back screamed in protest he froze, battling through the consequences in his mind if he tells her, and the benefits of staying quiet. In the end he says nothing, and decides to let Clove figure it out herself. "You know it's okay to tell me." She saids after his strict silence, "I do the tattoos."

"The tattoos?" He asks confused. Does she mean her small shop? That was obvious enough when she showed off her designs. No, she means something with a different meaning than the decorative body art.

"Yes the tattoos," she saids. She surprises him once more by taking hold of her long, dark hair and lifting it upward so that the curve of her neck is visible to his restricted form. Her hair must have been shaved at one point in the back, he briefly wonders if it was to stay atop the ever changing Capitol fashions, but it's dismissed as soon as it came. The hairs are much shorter, as if they've been cut recently but not for the sake of fashion. No, at the peak of her neck is the small, black inking of a Mockingjay. But not just any Mockingjay.

The exact replica of his pin.

He stares at it, trying to find any hint of uniqueness, but all he finds is a tattoo that someone could have easily enough just stamped on her neck. Her dark hair falls again and she turns around to gauge his reaction. The pin burns in his pocket pants but he doesn't pull it out. Somehow that seems to be a clear indication of his background.

His throat feels like lumps have formed inside and her smug smirk isn't helping either.

"So you're the rebel who have been running around her causing so much trouble?" The raven haired girl asks grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone. The tattoo, it means I'm on your side."

This throws Peeta completely for a loop. On his side? He didn't even know he had a side. Surely it must be nonexistent to anyone but Clove because he has never seen his Mockingjay inked onto someones skin or on anything really. There are only two sides here. The Capitol. Or District 13. That's it. Anything else is ludicrous.

"I'm not following." Peeta responds honestly. "What do mean by _my side,_ exactly?" His voice is measured, as to not to give anything away.

"People in the districts don't trust 13 as much as they distrust the Capitol. And with the little stunt you pulled today, I wouldn't be surprised if you're their new envision leader. Not Coin as it was intended to be."

He couldn't keep up, what did she mean no one trusts 13? It was the place that spawned rebels, the ones that took desperate refugees deep down into their underground taverns and returned them to the world as fighters, people ready to deflect anything the Capitol threw at them. How could anyone not support them?

But she was right about one thing, Coin was, is, the supposed new leader of Panem once the war was over and won. But him? Not a chance. He could be a leader even if he tried. There wasn't exact reasons why he couldn't be one, it just didn't feel right for him. Like it was intended for people of a higher status or respect. Not boy who was simply a bakers son at heart.

"Sorry if your head is spinning, I just thought it was for your own good to inform you of things that you probably needed to know before doing anything drastic."

Peeta shakes his head, which causes him to wince quiet violently, "No thank you. Though I don't fully understand what you mean."

She grins again. "One day." Is all she saids.

Noticing his wince she gets up and checks the bandages, reapplying a salve that smells like the hospital in 13 and has a green tint to it.

"What is that stuff?" Peeta asks after the foul smelling concoction became too much to bear.

She gives him a hard look as she answers. "Just a bit of spring green Capitol herbs that known to heal welts and reduce swelling, and a grounded up mixture of Nightlock."

He almost faints at the word Nightlock. Who the _hell_ did Cato hand him over to?! Was this girl mad?! Nightlock could kill in seconds of digestion and this girl was applying it onto his open wounds like it was nothing? How he wasn't dead by now was a complete mystery to him...

Clove throws back her head and laughs so hard he thinks she might choke. "Did you see your face when I said Nightlock?! Would have thought I was planning on killing you!"

Well she sorta was if she actually had nightlock mixed up in there. But he lets her laugh, his own face melting into a scowl. Usually this was Katniss's trademark but it seemed fitting. Besides, he couldn't let her know that he too was secretly amused.

After she calms down Peeta gets to know Clove better in the next half hour they have together before Cato returns. She's full of life, and for someone who spends her time locked up in a dusty tattoo shop she has interesting views about the political system, even filling Peeta in on a word he's never heard before.

"A. . . _democracy_?"

Clove nods, a sort of gleam in her eyes that suggests that she has been waiting for someone to listen to her theory. Apparently a _'democracy' _isn't the sort of thing you discuss here in the Capitol.

"It's when you vote on who you want to be leader of your country. The best thing is, anybody can vote, from the poor to the wealthy. Everybody has a say." Her eyes looks downcast as she saids a bit sheepishly, "it's not perfect of course but wouldn't it be something if we had that luxury in Panem? It sounds a lot more better than what we have going on here."

"I think anything sounds better than what we have here." Peeta answers. He's fiddling with the Mockingjay pin he managed to free from his pocket. It's so broken and crushed. Almost unfixable. Like Panem in strange sorts. Though there was one glimmer of hope for them all. "You know, that's the sort of thing 13 is fighting for."

"No Peeta, only you are fighting for that. Who do you think is going take control of Panem if 13 won the war?"

"Coin." The answer is immediate.

"And how do you think she's going to take it, take the chance of a unreliable voting process or claim the country as hers right off the bat?"

Peeta doesn't answer. He did know that eventually Coin was going to be leader, but how she was going to become it was a topic the young teen had never given much thought to.

"Exactly." She pauses checking outside the small window. The bright light has shifted to near dark now. "Cato should be back any minute now. If you want to talk about rebelling and such, you know where to find me loverboy."

Somehow her calling Peeta loverboy sparks a question that has only surfaced till now. "Clove? How are you and Cato, you know, how do you to know each other?" It would be odd if Cato had a friend as a rebel without him knowing but what right does Peeta have to judge?

"Actually, I used to be his girlfriend." This takes him back. He never considered it. It suddenly feels unnaturally warm in the shop, being in same space as the person who also once had kissed Cato's lips. Who might have loved him more than Peeta knows he could ever dream of loving anybody. It's not jealousy. Peeta knows that much. Just weird. "It's okay, it was a long time ago and besides, I think you're a much better fit for him anyway."

You can't miss the single syllable of sadness in her voice but she covers it quickly. He tries to shift the topic. "I though all of Cato's past lovers where killed." He states.

Clove's knowing wink and sly smile says it all. "I was just smarter than Snow. Always a step ahead of him."

Peeta barely has time to process this before Cato comes barging in, disturbing the quiet peace between them with his loud footfalls. But it's okay, because Cato's presence fills in a empty void Peeta didn't even realize was missing. His blue eyes narrow and grow hard at the five angry whip lashes scattered on Peeta's back and the single one that stretches across his shoulder that not even the cloth and salve could conceal.

"Oh Peeta." Is all he says and he makes his way over to Peeta's figure. Clove is wordless as she starts a fire in the fire place adjacent from the makeshift bed and hands Peeta two pills which he refused earlier but he knows he must take now. She makes it as comfortable as a tattoo shop can get, knowing that Cato is going to be spending the night here by Peeta's side. It's weird, for the president son he has a strange amount of freedom that's not even allotted to soldiers. Cato turns to Clove, "Thank you, Clove." She nods and although Peeta knows there is nothing to worry about, he can't help but see the odd feeling of restraint she has around him. Maybe it's because with both him and Cato in the room it's near unbearable.

"Always ready to help." With that, she leaves them to it.

Cato turns on Peeta, a certain intensity to his voice as he speaks. "How reckless you are Peeta." He states.

"I know." Peeta grins mischievously, almost uncaring, "But does it matter?"

"To me it does! Maybe your not too considered about consequences but I am and trust me, they're not pretty in the slightest." He rests his head along the side of table, exasperated at Peeta's stubbornness.

Peeta just strokes his hair softly. He doesn't know what's making him acting like this though somewhere deep in his mind something tells him it's the pills.

Of course, Clove gave him something similar to sleep syrup except in a Capitol pill. They always have a weird side effects, it almost feels like your intoxicated. The pills don't completely erase the pain in his stinging back, just numbs it. But it's enough for now.

"You know, when the peacekeeper first pulled out his gun on you, there was a brief moment where I saw a life without you." Peeta was gratefully that Cato's head was down so he couldn't witness his wary look, where was he going with this? Surely this wasn't the same boy he had meet just a few days ago. He may be no expert on love but he was for sure that no one could fall for another person in less than a week. It just didn't happen like that.

"I'm not saying that I'm in love with you or anything."

_Gee thanks_, Peeta rolls his eyes slightly but is relieved all the same.

"But I can say that there would be something missing in my life, a hole, without you to fill it."

Peeta tries to wipe the shocked look off his face when Cato resurfaces to look into his eyes. He saw it and is waiting for an answer, a look Peeta can only describe as desperate, staring back at him.

"Well, say something."

He can't. For someone who can move a whole country to rebel if he wanted just by his words and wit, Peeta couldn't find a single sentence to offer back to this boy. So instead he kisses him, hard on Cato's lips.

It's long and passionate considering the position. Though Peeta is doped up on some fancy Capitol medicine he picks up the fact that Cato's mouth tastes of the wild strawberries Peeta and Katniss find on long hunts as far as 13 will allow. When they break, the air feels ten times more chillier and the younger of the two can't hold back a whimper.

"Maybe I should get you on those pills more often. Your a lot less, sexual and stuff."

Peeta gives a tired giggle, the effects of the medicine pulling him under. He's just about to fall into slumber when Cato's presence shifts and feet scuffle against the floor.

"Don't go," Peeta whines not caring how pitiful he sounds.

"I have to."

"Where?" Another whimper.

Cato glides over to Peeta and strokes his hair before giving him a soft kiss between the eyes. "I just have to go, I'll be back tomorrow promise."

"Can you say? Just until I fall asleep which won't be long at all, and then you can go to wherever it is your needed."

Sighing, Cato sits back into the wooden creaky chair he sat on before and holds Peeta's hand until finally, he falls asleep.

He stays planted there until dawn, his hand intertwined with Peeta's own until he too, falls into a deep slumber.

Katniss was going to murder him as soon as she found out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too long, or not long enough for that matter. Read and Review please! You guys are awesome! :)<strong>


End file.
